Daily SX Life, Hunnie
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN. SEQUEL. " Kai - Ah, " Panggil Sehun. " Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghabiskan sisa siang hari ini? " " Jujur? " Tanya Kai. " Ya. " " Aku tidak mau melakukan apa apa selain bercinta denganmu. " Ucap Kai. Kalau berminat silahkan baca n mohon reviewnya yaa
1. Real Chapter

DAILY SEX LIFE SEHUN

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST KIM JONGIN

KIM KAI

OH SEHUN

RATED M

**GAK SUKA AMA PAIRINGNYA, SILAHKAN MENJAUH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

" Kau tahu, kau sangat tampan bila tersenyum. " Mata Sehun menelusuri lekuk bibir Kai, dan garis rahang wajah Kai.

" Oh, ya? " Tanya Kai. " Kau tidak berbohongkan, Baby? "

" Emm.. Aku tidak berbohong. " Sehun menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan Kai yang penuh gairah.

" Kai - Ah, " Panggil Sehun. " Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghabiskan sisa siang hari ini? "

" Jujur? " Tanya Kai.

" Ya. "

" Aku tidak mau melakukan apa apa selain bercinta denganmu. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun tersentak mendengar ucapan Kai. " Kau tidak suka mengulur ulur waktu, ya? Apa kau tidak mau menunggu Jongin? "

" Emmm, aku hanya punya waktu sampai sore, Baby. Malam ini aku punya jadwal melatih dance, Jongin bisa memilikimu nanti. " Jawab Kai.

Kai mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh rambut Sehun. Ia membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Sehun, napasnya menggelitik kulit Sehun. " Aku selalu percaya bahwa kita harus memanfaatkan waktu yang ada. Mengambil apapun yang aku inginkan, kapanpun aku menginginkannya. Dan sekarang, Baby, aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin mengecap setiap jengkal tubuhmu. Merasakan napasmu di leherku selagi kejantananku menumbuk _Hole_mu yang ketat. Menggunakan lidahku untuk menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuhmu sampai kau memohonku untuk berhenti. "

Kai mencumbu pipi Sehun. Sehun menarik napas dalam dalam ketika gairah menyelimuti mereka berdua. Udara di antara mereka dipenuhi dengan gairah seksual. Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun secara perlahan dan menggoda.

Waktu terasa berhenti saat Sehun menunggu bibir Kai memagut bibirnya. Kemudian, Kai memeluk dan mencium Sehun dengan sangat posesif sampai Sehun tidak bisa bernapas.

" Eeuunnggg... " Sehun mengerang saat Kai menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat. Otot otot Kai menonjol dan menegang di bawah tangan Sehun. Sehun mendengar Kai menggeram pelan dan rendah.

Ujung jemari Sehun membelai tengkuk Kai yang hangat, memainkan kulit Kai yang halus dan lembut sebelum mengangkat jemarinya ke helai helai rambut Kai. Betapa Sehun menyukai sensasi yang di timbulkan oleh Kai dalam pelukannya. Aroma tubuh Kai yang maskulin merasuk ke dalam benak Sehun dan membuat kepalanya terasa berputar putar.

Sehun merasakan gairah Kai untuknya dan gairah itu menyulut gairah Sehun sendiri, membuatnya mendambakan tubuh Kai, sentuhan Kai. Sehun ingin Kai memasukkan kejantanannya ke _Hole_nya dengan begitu menggebu gebu.

Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun, lalu melingkarkan kaki Sehun ke pinggangnya sambil memperdalam ciuman. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, tangannya yang kuat memegangi pinggul Sehun di pinggulnya.

" Aaaahhhhh... Kaiaahhh... " Sehun mengerang karena kontak intim mereka.

Membalas ciuman Kai semampunya, Sehun mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Kai. Kejantanannya bergesekan dengan perut Kai, dada Kai dan dadanya bersentuhan. Hal itu semakin menyulut gairah Sehun.

Kai merobek celana pendek yang dikenakan Sehun. Sehun gemetar sewaktu merasakan kain celananya robek disusul dengan hawa panas dari tangan Kai. Kai meluncurkan telapak tangannya ke bagian belakang paha Sehun sampai menangkup bokong telanjangnya.

" Eeeuuugggghhh... " Kai menggeram senang, suaranya terdengar berat dan penuh damba. " Aku benar benar menyukai bokongmu dan rasa bibirmu, Baby. Tapi yang paling kusukai saat dinding _Hole_mu menjepit kejantananku" Bisik Kai di depan bibir Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena tangan Kai yang kuat dan besar berada di kulit bokongnya yang telanjang. Kai menundukkan kepala ke leher Sehun. Gigi Kai menggores kulit Sehun sewaktu ia menggigit dengan lembut.

" Aaaaahhhhh... " Pikiran Sehun terasa kosong merasakan gigitan dan jilatan lidah Kai di lehernya.

Sehun menarik kaos Kai dari kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangan di dada, membelai puting Kai.

Kai yang melihat tatapan mendamba Sehun pada putingnya langsung tersenyum. " Kau ingin menghisapnya, Baby? "

Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat puting Kai, menghisap keras dan memberikan gigitan di sekeliling puting Kai.

" Aaahhh.. Hisap terus... Aaahhh... Baby... " Desah Kai. Tangannya menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih keras menghisap putingnya.

Kai menggerakkan tangannya di paha Sehun yang selembut sutra lalu naik ke pinggul. Kepala Kai terasa berputar putar saat merasakan hisapan mulut Sehun di putingnya. Hawa panas terasa di perut Kai ketika ia merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang menegang.

Kai membawa Sehun ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan, Kai berbaring di atas tubuh Sehun dan mencium Sehun secara menyeluruh dan dalam.

Sehun ingin merintih saat merasakan betapa nikmatnya Kai di atas tubuhnya. Celana Kai membelainya dengan intim sementara bibir Kai menyiksa bibirnya. Helaian rambut Kai menggelitik lehernya seiring dengan setiap gerakan tubuh Kai. Sehun merasa tangan Kai benar benar nakal tapi menyenangkan saat membelai setiap jengkal tubuhnya, mencari cari bagian sensitive di tubuhnya.

Sehun hampir merengek memprotes saat Kai menjauh. Kai melepaskan kaos dari tubuh Sehun dan melemparkannya ke lantai kemudian Kai kembali berbaring di atas tubuh Sehun.

" Oohhhh... Aaaaahhhh... Kaiahh... " Sehun mendesah merasakan berat tubuh Kai di atasnya. Sehun menggerakkan tangan ke ritsleting celana Kai. Menjauh sedikit, Sehun memperhatikan wajah Kai sambil membuka celananya.

" Ooohhh... " Sehun terkesiap saat melihat kejantanan Kai yang sudah keras dan menegang, sudah siap untuk menerobos masuk ke _Hole_nya.

" Aaaahhh... Baby... " Kai mengerang penuh kenikmatan saat merasakan remasan jemari Sehun di kejantanannya. Mereka memang sudah sangat sering bercinta, tapi selalu terasa ada yang baru dari setiap pengalaman bercinta mereka.

Sehun menurunkan celana Kai lagi supaya ia bisa mengaitkan jemari kakinya ke sana dan menariknya. Sehun mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Kai masih memakai sepatunya.

" Ups, " Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Kai tertawa, mencium Sehun kemudian berguling untuk melepaskan sepatunya. Sehun berlutut dan menyandarkan tubuh telanjangnya ke punggung telanjang Kai, membuat Kai gemetar.

" Aku sangat menyukai punggung indahmu, Kai - Ah. " Ucap Sehun sambil menelusuri kulit punggung Kai dengan lidahnya secara perlahan.

" Aku suka kalau kau melakukannya, " Kai melempar sepatu dan celananya ke sudut. Ia mencengkeram ujung tempat tidur saat Sehun menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan mulut.

" Aaaahhhh... Baby... " Kai memejamkan mata merasakan jilatan panas lidah Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bahu Kai dengan nakal lalu membalik tubuh Kai untuk menghadapnya. Kai menurunkan pandangannya ke dada Sehun.

" Kau tampak begitu memikat saat telanjang, Baby. " Goda Kai.

" Eeeuunnngghhh... Aaaaahhhh... " Sehun mengerang saat Kai menundukkan kepala ke tubuhnya. Ia berbaring telentang di tempat tidur, menarik Kai bersamanya.

Kai merasakan tubuh Sehun dengan lidahnya. Ia menurunkan tangan ke lekuk pinggul Sehun, ke paha Sehun yang lembut, hingga ia bisa menyentuh kejantanan Sehun yang sudah menegang.

" Ooohhhh... Kaiahh... " Sehun mengerang dan gemetar saat jemari Kai meremas kejantanannya dan lidah Kai menggoda _Hole_nya, memberikan jilatan jilatan panas di depan _Hole_nya yang berdenyut denyut.

Sehun membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi, memberikan akses menuju tubuhnya pada Kai. Sehun merasakan nyeri dan berdenyut denyut di kejantanannya waktu merasakan tangan Kai membelai naik turun kejantanannya. Dan ketika jemari Kai bergabung dengan lidahnya menghunjam _Hole_nya lebih dalam, Sehun merintih.

Tubuh Sehun mendambakan tubuh Kai dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa. Rasanya hangat dan dahsyat membuat tubuh Sehun gemetar penuh gairah. Ia ingin menarik Kai mendekat kepadanya. Lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi sampai mereka benar benar melebur menjadi satu.

Tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke bawah, Sehun meremas kejantanan Kai kemudian membawa kejantanan Kai memasuki _Hole_nya dalam dalam.

" AAAAHHHHHH... KAIAHH / BABY... " Mereka mengerang bersama sama.

Sehun melengkungkan punggung, menarik Kai agar masuk lebih dalam lagi. Kejantanan Kai sangat keras , besar dan panas membuat _Hole_ Sehun terasa sangat penuh. Sehun menggelinjang karena kenikmatan intens dari belaian belaian intim Kai di kejantanannya.

Sehun menatap Kai sementara Kai memperhatikan Sehun dengan ekspresi yang lembut.

" Aaaaahhhh... Kau sangat indah, Baby. " Bisik Kai, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan remasan tangannya dipinggul Sehun membawa Sehun untuk ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dan menghunjamkan kejantanannya semakin dalam dan semakin keras menumbuk prostat Sehun.

' Euunnggghhh... Kau... Aaaaahhh... Juga Kaiaahh... " Sehun berpegangan ke lengan Kai.

Mata Kai berubah gelap saat memandang wajah Sehun yang di liputi gairah. Kai sangat mahir dengan pinggulnya ketika ia menyelinapkan kejantanannya masuk dan keluar, keras dan dalam. Kai menggoda kejantanan Sehun dengan tangannya, jemarinya membelai kejantanan Sehun seirama dengan hunjaman hunjamannya ke prostat Sehun. Kenikmatan dari sentuhan Kai menyebar ke setiap tubuh Sehun.

" Kaiahhh... Aaaahhh... Aku ingin... Aaahhh.. Kita keluar... Aaahhh... Bersama sama.. " Pinta Sehun, menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat agar kejantanan Kai lebih masuk ke dalam dan mengencangkan rektumnya menjepit kejantanan Kai.

" _As you wish_, Baby. " Kai lebih keras dan cepat menumbukkan kejantanannya pada prostat Sehun. Satu tangannya meremas naik turun kejantanan Sehun dan satu tangannya mencubit cubit testis Sehun. Mulutnya menghisap puting Sehun dengan keras.

Sehun yang merasakan semua titik sensitivenya di manjakan, melengkungkan tubuh merasakan spermanya akan menyembur keluar. " Kai... Euunnggg... "

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH... KAI / BABY... " Klimaks mereka begitu intens.

Sperma Kai memenuhi Hole Sehun. Sehun mencengkeram tubuh Kai kemudian ia mencumbu leher dan wajah Kai, menghujani seluruh pipi dan bahu Kai dengan ciuman. Lengan Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat, menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya ke tubuh Kai.

Bibir Sehun membakar kulit Kai ketika Sehun terus mencumbu leher dan menggerakkan tubuh ke tubuh Kai. Kai memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan memejamkan mata.

Sehun berbaring dalam kepuasan total, bernapas dengan tersengal sengal, memulihkan dirinya secara perlahan. Sehun memeluk kepala Kai dekat ke jantungnya dan merasakan napas Kai tersengal sengal. Sehun membelai Kai dan meresapi kehangatan dari berat badan Kai yang maskulin. Sehun benar benar tidak siap saat Kai berguling sampai telentang dan menariknya untuk berbaring di atas dadanya.

" Apa kau pikir aku sudah selesai denganmu, Baby? " Tanya Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun.

" Well, iya. " Jawab Sehun sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Kai tertawa. " Kim Sehun, aku baru mulai. "

Yang membuat Sehun senang dan kagum, Kai membuktikan kata kata itu selama beberapa jam berikutnya. Mereka bercinta di tempat tidur, di lantai, di sofa. Kai bercinta dengan Sehun dengan berbagai macam posisi yang berbeda sehingga Sehun merasa seolah Kai sedang mempraktekkan seluruh isi Kamasutra. Terakhir mereka bercinta di dapur. Kai mendudukkan Sehun di atas konter kemudian bercinta secara keras dan cepat.

Stamina Kai memang sangat kuat sama seperti Jongin. Sehun terkadang sangat sulit menyesuaikan staminanya dengan kedua namjachingunya itu.

" Apa tubuhmu perih? " Tanya Kai.

Mengingat semuanya, seharusnya Sehun menjawab iya, tapi sentuhan Kai begitu lembut sehingga tubuh Sehun tidak terasa perih. " Tidak. Kau? "

" Belum pernah lebih baik. " Jawab Kai.

Kai berbaring di atas lantai dan menarik Sehun ke atasnya. Sehun mengangkanginya dan mengerang saat merasakan betapa menyenangkannya perut Kai.

Yang membuat Sehun kaget, kejantanan Kai sudah kembali tegang. " Kau tidak pernah lelah, ya? "

Kai menangkup wajah Sehun dan menatapnya dengan tegas dan serius. " Karena dirimu, Baby. Kalau dengan orang lain, aku pasti sudah meringkuk dan tidur berjam jam yang lalu. "

" Kau serius? " Tanya Sehun curiga.

" Menurutmu bagaimana? " Kai menyeringai menatap Sehun.

" Menurutku seharusnya aku minum vitamin lebih banyak pagi ini. " Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa.

" Dan menurutku masih ada beberapa posisi yang belum kita coba. "

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun di tempat tidur dan menatap ke samping saat tidak merasakan kehangatan pelukan Kai. Sehun melihat secarik kertas di samping meja tempat tidur. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan melihat tulisan tangan Kai yang mengatakan bahwa dia meminta maaf tidak membangunkannya saat dia akan pergi.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia benar benar kelaparan, dengan segera Sehun memakai celana jins nya. Sehun beranjak ke dapur kecil rumahnya, membongkar lemari dan mengeluarkan dua buah panci.

" Hai, Chagi. "

Sehun terkejut merasakan ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya, Sehun memalingkan wajah dan mendapati senyum cerah Jongin.

" Kau mau membuat apa, Chagi? " Tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan dagunya ke bahu Sehun.

" Hanya ingin memasak ramen, Jongie. Apa kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu? " Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menjilat leher Sehun dengan nakal sementara tangannya menjelajahi tubuh Sehun. Membuat tubuh Sehun panas dan bergairah kembali.

" Bagaimana dengan Sehun telanjang _al dente_ yang diberi _whipped cream _dan cokelat? " Jongin kembali menjilat leher Sehun. " Kita juga bisa menaruh ceri di atasnya. "

Sehun tertawa waktu mendengarnya. " Bisa diatur. "

" Eeeuunngggg... " Sehun mengerang saat lengan Jongin meremas kejantanannya. Tubuh Sehun menggelenyar panas penuh gairah.

" Eeemmm... Aku lapar, Jongiehh... Bisakah nanti saja kita melakukannya? " Ucap Sehun.

" Tapi aku sangat menginginkanmu, Chagi. " Bujuk Jongin.

" Aaahhhh... " Sehun mendesah karena kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh belaian jemari Jongin di celananya.

Dengan jantung berdebar debar, Sehun menunduk untuk melihat tangan Jongin membuka kancing celananya, jemari Jongin yang panjang dengan perlahan membuka ritsletingnya, menyibakkan celananya ke samping memperlihatkan pinggul putih Sehun.

Jongin menggoda telinga Sehun dengan lidahnya, membuat Sehun geli. Jongin menyelipkan tangan ke dalam celana Sehun dan membelai kejantanan Sehun. Kepala Sehun terasa berputar, merasakan belaian tangan Jongin yang lembut. Kulit kecokelatan Jongin tampak mencolok di kulit Sehun yang putih sewaktu Jongin menyelipkan jemari ke dalam celana Sehun.

" Aaaaahhhh. " Sehun mengerang, menggesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin, ingin lebih merasakan panas tubuh Jongin.

" Eeuuuggggghhh... " Jongin menggeram sebelum berlutut di belakang tubuh Sehun dan menarik jins Sehun. Sehun membiarkan Jongin melepaskan jinsnya.

Jongin berlutut dan masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap saat membalikkan tubuh Sehun menghadap tubuhnya. Mata gelap Jongin menatap mata Sehun dengan tajam.

" Buka dirimu untukku, Chagi. Aku ingin merasakan _Hole_mu yang berkedut menjepit lidahku saat lidahku memasuki _Hole_mu. " Pinta Jongin.

Wajah Sehun memerah karena permintaan Jongin. Sehun sebenarnya malu, ia tadi tidak sempat membersihkan diri. Mungkin saja sperma Kai masih tertinggal di _Hole_nya. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berkata tidak, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jongin.

Menyingkirkan rasa malunya, Sehun membuka kakinya untuk Jongin. " Aku milikmu sepenuhnya, Jongiennie. "

Jongin bagaikan binatang buas yang liar ketika ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki Sehun dan menaklukkan Sehun dengan mulutnya.

" Aaaaaahhhhhh... Jongie... " Sehun memekik penuh kenikmatan. Ia bersandar ke konter. Lidah Jongin berputar putar di _Hole_nya kemudian menggigit kulit paha dalam Sehun. Sehun meletakkan jemarinya di rambut Jongin yang lembut, tubuhnya benar benar mendambakan sentuhan Jongin.

" Ohhh.. Jongiennie... ' Bisik Sehun, menggerakkan bokongnya agar lidah Jongin memasuki _Hole_nya lebih dalam.

Jongin menggeram rendah dan pelan di tenggorokan, mengecap rasa Sehun. Aroma Sehun yang manis menerobos masuk ke dalam benaknya. Jongin menggerakkan lidahnya, mencicip dan mengecap _Hole_ Sehun. Jongin dapat merasakan rasa sperma di _Hole_ Sehun. Jongin pikir itu pasti sperma Kai dan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia tetap menggoda _Hole_ Sehun.

" Eeeemmm... Jongiennie... Aaaaahhh... Aku mau keluar... Aaahhh... " Desah Sehun. Jongin yang mendengar Sehun hampir mencapai klimaks, semakin menjilat, menggoda dan mengecap _Hole_ Sehun.

" AAAAAAHHHHHH... JONGIE... " Saat Sehun mencapai klimaks dan meneriakkan namanya, Jongin bersumpah ia seperti melihat bintang bintang.

Napas Sehun menjadi engahan yang pendek dan tajam saat ia melihat Jongin bangun dari lantai. Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun, matanya gelap, wajahnya masih diliputi oleh gairah.

" Apa yang tidak kutolak dari dirimu, Chagi? " Tanya Jongin. " Setiap kali berdekatan denganmu, yang dapat kupikirkan hanyalah mengecapmu. "

Jongin membimbing tangan Sehun. " Aku tidak tahu, " Jawab Sehun, suaranya parau saat ia menyelipkan tangan ke dalam celana Jongin dan merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang keras.

" Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Jonginnie. " Kata Sehun, semakin mengencangkan remasan tangannya ke kejantanan Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan mata, rahangnya menegang saat Sehun membelainya. Sehun merasa lemah ketika berdiri di sana dengan tubuh telanjang sementara Jongin masih berpakaian lengkap. Rasanya sangat erotis.

Jongin menggerakkan tangan di tubuh Sehun dengan lihai dan lembut. " Ceritakan fantasi fantasimu kepadaku, Chagi. Beritahukan apa yang kau mimpikan pada malam hari ketika kau berbaring di tempat tidur sendirian tanpa kami temani. "

" Aku bermimpi orang asing yang tampan menghampiriku. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin beranjak ke belakang Sehun. " Dan? "

" Rasanya misterius dan panas. Aku membayangkannya berdiri di belakangku dan menarikku ke tubuhnya. Merasakannya menaklukkanku dari belakang sementara aku tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali... Aku hanya bisa merasakannya. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin menjauh dari Sehun dan mematikan lampu.

Sehun merinding di tengah kegelapan. " Jongiennie? "

" Ssshh. " Suara Jongin yang berat seolah menenggelamkan Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun merasakan tangan Jongin di tubuhnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa melihat, hanya merasakan ketika Jongin menarik punggungnya ke dada pria itu dan Sehun menyadari Jongin belum melepaskan jaket dan kemeja. Jongin menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya sambil mencumbu bagian belakang leher Sehun.

Sehun mendengar Jongin membuka ritsleting celana. Panas tubuh Jongin menghangatkan Sehun ketika Jongin membisikkan kata kata cinta.

" Aaaahhhh... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam _Hole_nya.

" Eeemmm.. Chagi, kau tadi siang sudah bercinta dengan Kai, kan? " Tanya Jongin, terus mengeluar masukkan jarinya melakukan penetrasi awal di _Hole_ Sehun.

" Iya... Aaahhh.. Apa kau marah, Jongiennie? " Sehun balik bertanya.

" Buat apa aku marah. Tapi, Chagi, aku selalu terkejut di saat kita akan bercinta. Walaupun _Hole_mu sering kami masuki tapi entah kenapa _Hole_mu selalu saja kembali ketat. _I' m really surprised, _Chagi. " Goda Jongin.

Kemudian Jongin mengeluarkan jemarinya, sebelum Sehun sempat protes, Jongin langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar ke _Hole_ Sehun. Membuat _Hole_ Sehun terasa penuh dan panas.

" Aaaaahhhhh... Jongiehh... " Sehun mengerang, melengkungkan punggung saat Jongin membenamkan kejantanannya dalam dalam. Menghunjam lagi dan lagi.

Jongin membenamkan tangan di rambut Sehun sambil menggigiti bahu dan leher Sehun. Ia membungkukkan tubuh Sehun ke depan. Membuat Sehun terengah ketika kejantanan Jongin memasuki Holenya lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya. Jongin menghujamkan kejantanannya mengenai prostat Sehun, memberikan kenikmatan ke dalam tubuh Sehun dengan intensitas yang begitu kuat.

" Aaaahhhhh... Aaaaahhhh... Jongie... Ooohhh... " Sehun mengerang dan terengah seiring dengan gerakan kejantanan Jongin di _Hole_nya.

Jongin mengertakkan gigi sewaktu merasakan rektum Sehun mencengkeram kejantanannya. _Hole_ Sehun begitu panas dan basah, begitu lembut. Jongin merasa hampir gila merasakan remasan kencang di kejantanannya.

" Berikan dirimu... Aaaahhhh... Untukku, Chagi. " Bisik Jongin.

" Jongieee... Aaahhh... " Suara Sehun merupakan campuran dari sakit dan kenikmatan. Sehun sudah berada di ambang klimaks.

Ingin membantu Sehun untuk mencapai klimaks, Jongin mempercepat hunjaman kejantanannya di prostat Sehun, mengulurkan tangan dan membelai kejantanan Sehun seiring dengan hunjamannya.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... JONGIEHH. " Sehun menjerit saat mencapai klimaks di pelukan Jongin.

" Chagi.. Aaahh... Aku... AAAAAHHHHHH... " Jongin segera bergabung dengan Sehun, mencapai klimaks, menyemburkan spermanya di _Hole_ Sehun.

Mereka berdua bermandikan keringat dan terengah engah saat Jongin menarik tubuh telanjang Sehun ke pelukannya. Aroma tubuh mereka mengisi udara di ruangan tersebut dan Sehun merasakan Holenya terasa panah, basah dan penuh oleh sperma kedua namjachingunya.

Jongin menggendong Sehun ke kursi dan duduk sambil memangku Sehun. Mereka berdua masih terengah engah dan lemah. Sehun bersandar ke tubuh Jongin, kemudian merangkulkan lengan di leher Jongin, memeluk Jongin erat erat. Jongin menggerakkan mulut dan lidah di pipi Sehun, mencumbu dan menggigiti pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Tubuh Jongin terasa begitu hangat dan keras di bawah tubuhnya. Membuat Sehun malas beranjak dari pangkuan Jongin.

" Eemm.. Aku benar benar capek, Jongiennie. Mandikan aku. " Rengek Sehun.

" Iya, Chagi. Tapi bolehkah aku minta satu ronde lagi sebelum aku memandikanmu. " Bujuk Jongin.

Sehun hanya menghela napas dan mendesah saat Jongin kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam _Hole_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan merasakan kehangatan cahaya sinar matahari. Sehun merasakan berat badan Jongin dan Kai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sehun hanya mengingat tadi malam dia tidur di pelukan Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum saat mendapati Kai berada di sampingnya.

Sehun melirik jam dinding dan melihat hari sudah siang. Seharusnya ia sedang berada di kelas sekarang. Tapi ia tidak mau bangun dari ranjang. Berguling, Sehun meringkuk ke tubuh Kai. Sehun menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Kai dan menelusuri dada Kai.

" Aku senang kau sudah pulang, Kai - Ah. " Ucap Sehun.

" Eemm. " Kai hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan mata Kai, gelap dan tidak terbaca. Sehun tahu bahwa Kai ingin menciumnya. Namun Sehun tidak melakukan apa apa selain menahan napas saat tangan Kai menyentuh lalu membelai wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Kai mengangkat dagu Sehun agar ia bisa menempelkan bibir ke bibir Sehun.

Bibir Kai bergerak di atas bibir Sehun. Gigitan Kai di bibir bawah Sehun, membuat Sehun membuka bibirnya. Lidahnya memasuki mulut hangat Sehun, menjilat lembut. Kai memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka dan satu tangan Kai turun untuk menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

Napas Sehun sudah tidak terkendali, lengannya dirangkulkan ke leher Kai, menikmati ciuman mereka melupakan keberadaan Jongin di samping mereka. Kai bergerak menggesekkan kejantanannya ke kekejantanan Sehun dengan menggoda.

" Eeuunngghhh... Kaiaahh... " Bibir dan lidah Kai menguasai mulut Sehun. Kai memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi, menaklukkan Sehun.

" Aahhhhh.. " Desah Sehun, merasakan tangan Kai di tengah tengah tubuh mereka, jemari Kai menyentuh kejantanan Sehun dan meremasnya. Kesadaran Sehun lenyap, lututnya lemas.

Tangan Kai yang satu lagi bergerak semakin ke bawah, menangkup bokong Sehun. Kai mencumbu Sehun dengan lembut dan sangat memanjakan.

" Ooohhh... Kaiaahh... Aaahhh... " Sehun tidak bisa fokus pada apapun juga, dikuasai oleh sensasi sensasi yang terus menerus dikirimkan oleh mulut Kai ke bibirnya, panas dan menuntut, oleh tangan dan jemari Kai yang dengan mahir memberi kenikmatan pada kejantanannya yang sudah membengkak dan terasa nyeri.

" AAAAAAAHHHHH... KAIAHH.. " Klimaks yang Sehun rasakan membuat tubuhnya lemah. Menyandarkan dahinya ke bahu Kai.

" Kai... Jangan... Aaahhh... Lagi... " Sehun berusaha mendorong Kai saat merasakan jemari Kai membelai _Hole_nya. Napas Sehun terengah engah sama seperti Kai.

" Mengapa? " Tanya Kai.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya. " Euunngg.. Aku capek Kai - Ah. Kemarin aku sama sekali tidak sempat makan dan _Hole_ku benar benar perih. " Sehun membelai wajah Kai. " _Hole_ku ingin istirahat sebentar dari serangan kalian berdua. "

Kai menundukkan kepala, mencium pipi Sehun. " Aku sangat menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. " Kai menghela napas. " Baiklah, kejantanan kami akan melakukan gencatan senjata dulu dengan _Hole_mu. "

" Terima kasih, Kai - Ah. Aku mencintaimu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Emm.. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sudahlah ayo kita tidur lagi. " Ajak Kai.

" Chagi! "

Sehun merasakan tangan Jongin di punggungnya, membalik dan menarik pinggulnya, menempelkan tubuh Sehun ke tubuhnya. Sehun kembali menahan napas saat melihat tatapan tajam Jongin di bibirnya.

" Kau tidak adil, Chagi. " Ucap Jongin. Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kai tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh kembarannya itu.

" Tidak adil? " Tanya Sehun, mengerutkan alis.

" Emm.. Tidak adil. Kenapa hanya Kai yang kau cium? " Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut.

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Jongin. " Kau cemburu, eh? Baiklah, Jongie akan kucium juga, tapi hanya ciuman, ya. Aku capek. "

Jongin menganggukkan kepala. Sehun mendekat dengan perlahan, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan menggoda. Sehun merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Jongin. Mereka berciuman selama beberapa menit.

Sehun menarik napas dengan tajam, melepaskan ciuman mereka. " Eemm, sudah Jongiennie.. "

Jongin menatap mata Sehun, menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu mengangkat tangan Sehun ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya. " Baiklah. "

Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, tangannya menarik lengan Kai agar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Beberapa saat kemudian hanya terdengar napas teratur dari mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kai menghilangkan jarak, menempelkan bibir mereka ke bibir Sehun. Mereka mencium Sehun dengan rakus, hasrat, gairah yang langsung menundukkan Sehun. Kedua tangan Sehun terangkat, ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya di rambut mereka.

Bibir mereka melebur menjadi satu, lidah mereka saling berduel untuk mendominasi. Hawa panas menjalar di kulit mereka.

" Aaaahhhh... " Gairah Sehun meningkat. Sehun tidak mengenakan apa apa di balik selimut. Kesadaran tersebut membuat tubuh Sehun semakin memanas.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dada Kai dan Jongin, merasakan debar jantung kedua namjachingunya. Sehun tidak sadar ia sudah membuka kancing kemeja kedua namjachingunya. Tangannya menjelajahi otot otot yang keras.

" Eeeemmm... Eeeuunngghh... " Sehun menghela napas puas, merasakan kenikmatan yang memabukkan melandanya saat ia mendengar erangan nikmat dari Kai dan Jongin.

Sehun terengah kehabisan napas, menyudahi ciuman mereka. Kai dan Jongin menurunkan bibir mereka menciumi garis leher Sehun menuju tulang selangka Sehun kemudian bergerak semakin ke bawah ke puting Sehun yang sudah mengeras. Dengan sangat ringan membelai puting Sehun dengan lidah mereka. Kemudian mereka menurunkan jilatan mereka menuju kejantanan Sehun yang sudah menegang siap.

" Aaaaaahhhh... " Sehun terkesiap kaget. Jemarinya berada di rambut Kai dan Jongin mencoba menahan mereka. Sehun melengkungkan punggung.

Kai dan Jongin menjilat kejantanan Sehun dari kedua sisi. Setelahnya Kai memasukkan kejantanan Sehun ke dalam mulutnya, menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan lambat, menggoda Sehun sedangkan Jongin mengulum testis Sehun, dengan perlahan memberikan gigitan ringan.

" Aaaaaahhhh... Kaiaahhh... Jongieehhh... " Kai dan Jongin mendongakkan wajah mereka, memperhatikan Sehun. Memperhatikan gairah yang ada dalam mata Sehun. Memperhatikan gairah sedikit demi sedikit meliputi wajah Sehun, memperhatikan gairah membuat kulit Sehun yang halus merona lembut.

Kai membiarkan Jongin mengambil alih memuaskan kejantanan Sehun. Kai menaikkan wajahnya, memandang puting Sehun yang menegang. Tanpa bisa menolak godaan dari puting Sehun, Kai menjilat salah satunya, ia membelainya dengan lidah lalu dengan sedikit kasar menghisap puting Sehun.

Jongin menyesap kejantanan Sehun dengan kuat. Napas Sehun terengah engah merasakan dua titik sensitivenya di manjakan.

" Jongiehh.. Kaaiiahh.. Oohh.. " Dengan pekikan tertahan Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya. Kai melepaskan hisapannya pada puting Sehun, menatap mata Sehun. Kai tersenyum lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke puting Sehun yang satunya lagi. Sehun tidak berusaha menghentikan perbuatan kedua namjachingunya tersebut. Napas Sehun semakin terengah engah, merasakan hisapan kuat mulut Jongin di kepala kejantanannya, membuat Sehun gemetar karena nikmat.

Kai dan Jongin berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk meredakan rasa nyeri di kejantanan mereka, berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya untuk mengenyampingkan hasrat mereka untuk segera memasuki Sehun.

Kai dan Jongin melepaskan hisapan mereka pada puting dan kejantanan Sehun. Mereka kembali mencium bibir Sehun. Berusaha memasukkan kedua lidah mereka ke dalam kehangatan mulut Sehun. Lidah Sehun bergerak gerak menyentuh lidah mereka sambil menurunkan tangan membelai dada kedua namjachingunya lalu turun lebih rendah lagi, membuat Kai dan Jongin gemetar.

Kai dan Jongin merasakan sentuhan tangan Sehun di kejantanan mereka, membelai naik turun.

" Aaaaahhhh... Sentuh aku... Kaiahh.. Jongie.. " Pinta Sehun.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya meremas kejantanan Sehun, sedangkan Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggoda puting Sehun membuat Sehun terisak nikmat.

" AAAAAHHHHH... " Sehun klimaks dengan sangat intens membuat kedua namjachingu yang berada di kedua sisinya terbangun.

" Chagi, ada apa? " Tanya Jongin khawatir.

" Apa kau mimpi buruk, Baby? " Kali ini Kai yang bertanya.

Sehun yang masih terengah engah dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap kedua namjachingunya dengan bingung. Setelah Sehun sadar dari kebingungannya, Sehun meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Sehun benar benar malu pada kedua namjachingunya karena ternyata ia bermimpi bercinta dengan kedua namjachingunya.

Jongin yang pertama kali menyadari situasi langsung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke tangan Sehun. " Chagi, apa kau bermimpi basah, emm? Kau mimpi bercinta dengan kami? "

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia memang mimpi basah.

Kai tertawa. " Sudahlah, Baby, jangan berbohong. Kau pasti mimpi basah. Lihat spermamu mengotori perutmu. "

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Kai langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap perutnya yang basah oleh spermanya. Sehun benar benar malu sekarang. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam lubang yang paling dalam agar kedua namjachingunya tidak bisa menemukan dia lagi.

" Eemm, segitu inginnya di sentuh oleh kami, Baby? " Goda Kai.

Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah saat kedua namjachingunya mendekat dan mulai menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun keesokan paginya, hangat dan rileks, bergelung di tempat tidurnya. Ia malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan tetap memejamkan mata.

Sehun langsung duduk tegak dan memandang ke sekeliling kamar saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Kai dan Jongin tidak berada di kamar.

Sehun mencari cari, tapi tidak melihat adanya tanda tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan kedua namjachingunya.

Sehun berusaha agar wajahnya tidak merona saat kenangan kenangan tadi malam menyerbunya. Ia ingin menyalahkan kedua namjachingunya atas seluruh kejadian tadi malam. Namun sayangnya, ia mengingat dengan baik bahwa ia merespon bahkan membalas semua perbuatan kedua namjachingunya.

" Kau sudah bangun, Chagi? " Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara Jongin.

" Kau belum berangkat, Jongie? " Sehun tidak berani memandang wajah Jongin. Ia merasa canggung saat mengingat kelakuannya tadi malam.

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang merona. Jongin mendekat lalu menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium Sehun. " Kau malu dengan kejadian semalam, Chagi? "

Sehun memalingkan wajah, membuat Jongin gemas dengan Sehun. " Jangan malu, Chagi. " Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun. " Bagaimana kalau kita malam ini kencan bertiga? Kita pergi makan malam di restoran favoritmu. Lagipula malam ini adalah malam ulang tahunmu, kan? "

Sehun menggigit bibir. " Aku tidak yakin, bisa atau tidaknya pergi. "

" Please. " Mohon Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian wajahnya merona.

" Yeayy kita akan kencan malam ini. Aku akan memberitahu Kai. " Ucap Jongin sambil mengambil teleponnya, berniat menelpon Kai.

" Baiklah, Chagi. Kami akan menjemputmu jam enam, dandan yang cantik, Chagi. " Ucap Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun.

" Jam enam, " Ulang Sehun.

" Ya, jam enam. Baiklah, aku pergi ke kampus dulu, Chagi. " Kata Jongin sambil mengecup pipi Sehun kembali.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memeriksa jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah jam enam tepat dan kedua namjachingunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

" Kemana mereka sih? " Gumam Sehun. Sehun membuka pintu depan rumahnya tapi tidak melihat tanda tanda kedatangan kedua namjachingunya.

Sehun terkesiap saat mendengar bunyi klakson di depan gerbang. Sehun mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat jaguar perak yang berhenti di sana.

_Apa mereka membeli mobil baru tanpa sepengetahuanku?_ Pikir Sehun. Sehun keluar, mengunci pintu dan menyeberangi halaman, menuju ke mobil jaguar perak tersebut.

" Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Ucap Sehun dengan bingung saat melihat siapa pria yang duduk di belakang kursi pengemudi.

" Hai, Sehun. " Ucap Kris. Kris turun dari mobil dan melepaskan kacamatanya. " Aku supirmu untuk malam ini... Yah, semacam itulah. "

" Supirku? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Ya, Kai dan Jongin tidak bisa menjemputmu karena mereka masih di tahan oleh dosen di kampus dan mereka menyuruhku untuk menyeret bokongku ke sini dan memastikan kau sampai di restoran tepat waktu tanpa harus menunggu. Kata Jongin, mereka akan menemuimu di sana. " Kris berjalan ke sisi penumpang dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Sehun masuk kemudian Kris mengitari mobil ke sisi pengemudi.

" Kenapa kau mau di suruh mereka untuk menjemputku? Memangnya kau bekerja untuk mereka? " Tanya Sehun.

Kris tertawa sangat keras. " Tidak. Aku tidak bekerja untuk mereka, tapi mereka menggunakan nama Suho untuk mengancamku. Suho memang sangat baik dan manis, tapi kau tahu sendirikan kalau Suho sedikit mengerikan kalau kau membuatnya marah. Mereka menggunakan Suho untuk menyuruhku melakukan ini, jadi aku ke sini menjemputmu supaya Suho tidak marah. "

Kris memundurkan mobilnya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya keluar menuju restoran. Kris membawa mereka melewati beberapa blok dan akhirnya berhenti di Restoran Brennan' s.

Sehun menyangka Kris akan turun lagi dan membukakan pintu untuknya, tapi ternyata tidak.

" Mereka mengatakan, akan menemuimu di dalam secepat mungkin. " Ucap Kris.

" Oke. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari, Kris dan titipkan salamku pada Suho. " Sehun keluar sendiri dari mobil.

" Baiklah, akan kusampaikan salammu pada Suho. " Kris langsung pergi dengan ban berdecit, begitu Sehun turun ke trotoar.

Sehun merapikan syal di bahunya dan memandang ke sekelilingnya, berharap akan melihat tanda tanda kedatangan kedua namjachingunya.

Tidak ada satupun tanda.

Menghela napas, Sehun membuka pintu restoran kemudian masuk. Seorang wanita muda yang memakai blush putih dan rok hitam berdiri di tempat penerimaan tamu. " Ada yang bisa saya bantu? "

" Emm, iya. Aku ada janji makan malam bersama Kim Kai dan Kim Jongin. " Ucap Sehun.

Wanita muda itu melihat buku besarnya. " Maaf, tidak ada reservasi dengan nama itu. "

Hati Sehun menciut. " Apa kau yakin? "

Wanita muda itu memutar buku besarnya ke arah Sehun. " Saya sangat yakin. Tidak ada tertulis nama mereka di buku reservasi. "

Sehun memeriksa nama nama di buku besar itu. Tiba tiba perut Sehun terasa mulas saat ia melihat nama seseorang yang familiar.

_Lee Donghae._

Sehun merasa ingin mati sekarang. Lee Donghae adalah cinta pertamanya dan pacar pertamanya dan Restoran Brennan' s ini adalah restoran favorit Sehun tapi walaupun Restoran Brennan' s adalah restoran favoritnya, Sehun belum pernah memasuki restoran ini walau satu kalipun. Sehun dulu pernah mengajak Donghae ke restoran ini tapi Donghae menolaknya dan berkata bahwa restoran ini terlalu mahal dan ia tidak mau menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu untuk makan sekali saja.

Maksud Donghae adalah pria itu tidak mau menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu untuk _dirinya._

Sehun merasa bodoh.

" Terima kasih, " Kata Sehun, menjauh. Ia mengepalkan tangan di syalnya sambil mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_Apa mereka membohongiku? Tapi tidak mungkin, mungkin mereka masih ada yang harus di kerjakan di kampus. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi._ Pikir Sehun.

Dengan perut mulas, Sehun menunggu selama sepuluh menit sebelum pintu terbuka. Ia membalikkan badan, berharap akan melihat kedua namjachingunya. Tapi ternyata yang Sehun lihat adalah Donghae yang bersama seorang wanita tinggi berambut hitam. Wanita itu terlihat cantik, tapi memiliki tubuh serata tembok.

Donghae langsung berhenti begitu melihat Sehun.

Donghae memandangi Sehun sambil mencibir. " Mau bertemu dengan orangtuamu disini, Sehun? "

" Tidak, " Sahut Sehun. " Aku sedang menunggu teman kencanku. "

Donghae mencondongkan tubuh ke samping dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga wanita yang bersamanya. Wanita itu memandang Sehun dan tertawa.

Saat itu, Sehun merasa sangat kesal. Ia ingin berlari keluar restoran tapi ia tidak ingin memberikan kepuasan pada Donghae dengan melakukan itu.

Seorang pria yang tampaknya kepala pelayan datang dari bagian belakang restoran. " Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan? "

" Ya, kami sudah memesan meja atas nama Lee Donghae. Dan pastikan kami mendapat meja yang romantis dan jauh dari yang lain. " Ucap Donghae sambil melirik Sehun dengan sombong.

Kepala pelayan itu memeriksa nama Donghae di daftar dan mengangguk. " Tunggu sebentar, Tuan Lee. "

Donghae memberi tip kepada pria itu. Si kepala pelayan berbalik menghadap Sehun. " Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan? "

Sehun merasakan wajahnya memanas. " Ada masalah dengan reservasi kami. Aku sedang menunggu teman kencanku. "

Pria itu mengangguk lagi sementara Donghae menertawakan Sehun. " itulah yang terjadi kalau kau berkencan dengan anak ingusan. " Kata Donghae pada wanita yang bersamanya.

Naluri pertama Sehun menyuruhnya untuk membalas ejekan itu, tapi sebenarnya ia mengasihani wanita yang bersama dengan Donghae. Wanita malang itu tidak tahu ular macam apa yang akan makan malam bersama dengannya. Sehun hanya berharap wanita itu tidak akan pernah tahu.

Sehun menarik syalnya semakin tinggi, merasa risih pada Donghae dan teman kencannya yang terus menerus meliriknya kemudian tertawa. Tepat ketika Sehun ingin pergi, pintu akhirnya terbuka dan kedua namjachingunya memasuki restoran.

Kai dan Jongin begitu memukau. Mengenakan setelan Armani hitam, mereka membiarkan kerah kemejanya terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit dada kecokelatan mereka yang bidang. Mereka benar benar terlihat memikat dan seksi. Sehun mendengar teman kencan Donghae menarik napas tajam saat melihat Kai dan Jongin.

Sehun setengah menyangka Kai dan Jongin akan menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Mata Kai dan Jongin hanya tertuju kepadanya.

Kai dan Jongin berjalan ke sisi Sehun, Kai meletakkan tangan di bahu Sehun. Kai dan Jongin secara bersamaan mengecup pipi Sehun dengan ringan. Membuat pipi Sehun merona.

" Baby, kenapa kau menunggu di depan pintu? " Tanya Kai.

" Kita belum memesan meja. " Jawab Sehun.

Kai dan Jongin merengut. " Kami memang tidak pernah memesan meja. Kami tidak perlu melakukannya. " Ucap Kai. Jongin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kembarannya.

Kai dan Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun dan membawanya menuju ke counter.

Si kepala pelayan langsung muncul. " Tuan Kim' s " Sapanya sambil tersenyum. " Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. "

" Hai, Henry, " Kata Jongin, merangkulkan lengan di pinggang Sehun. " Apa mejaku sudah siap? "

Senyum sirna saat tatapan Henry mengarah ke Sehun. Ia langsung tampak menyesal. " Oh, saya tidak tahu dia teman kencan kalian. Katanya... " Ia berpaling ke arah Sehun. " Tuan, tolong terima permintaan maaf saya yang paling dalam karena sudah membuat anda menunggu. Apa Tiffany yang membuat anda berdiri disini tanpa mempersilahkan anda duduk? Dia orang baru, tapi saya akan segera menegurnya karena masalah ini. "

" Tidak apa apa, " Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

" Kau yakin, Baby? " Tanya Kai.

" Emm, Kai - Ah. Itu bukan salah dia. " Jawab Sehun.

Henry menghela napas lega. " Saya akan tetap menegurnya dan kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Saya jamin. "

Wanita yang bersama Donghae memprotes dengan keras. " Mengapa mereka bisa mendapat meja tanpa harus menunggu, Donghae? "

Jongin membalikkan badan ke arah Donghae dan wanita yang bersamanya. Jongin menatap tajam dan memberikan senyum meremehkan pada mereka berdua.

" Silakan ikut dengan saya, " Kata Henry. " Meja teras anda sudah siap. "

Sehun memandang Kai dan Jongin secara bergantian sambil melangkah mengikuti Henry yang membawa mereka melintasi restoran. " Bagaimana caranya kalian mendapat pelayanan sebagus ini? "

" Itulah menyenangkan menjadi orang kaya, Chagi. Uang bisa membuatmu menjadi orang yang berkuasa dimanapun. " Ucap Jongin.

" Ya, tapi tetap saja... "

" Sudahlah, Baby. Kau tidak usah mempermasalahkan ini. Kau nikmati saja kencan kita. " Potong Kai.

Mereka diantar ke sebuah meja di pojok lantai atas yang memiliki pemandangan ke halaman indah di bawah. Tempat itu menyuguhkan pemandangan taman yang sangat indah dan mempesona. Henry menarik sebuah kursi untuk Sehun.

Kai mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Henry. " Tolong bantu aku. Pria yang dibawah itu... berikan meja yang paling buruk kepadanya. "

Henry tertawa geli. " Baik, Tuan Kim. "

Kai duduk sementara Henry berjalan pergi.

" Kau jahat sekali, Kai - Ah. " Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

" Kau mau aku membatalkannya? " Tanya Kai.

" Tidak. Aku hanya berkomentar bahwa itu jahat. " Jawab Sehun.

" Malam ini kau terlihat sangat seksi, Chagi. " Ucap Jongin mengecup tangan Sehun, mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari Kai.

" Emm, kau terlihat seperti hidangan yang sangat lezat. " Kai menambahkan.

Hawa panas merebak di wajah Sehun. " Kalian jangan menggodaku. Aku biasa saja kalianlah yang terlihat sangat seksi dan menggiurkan malam ini. "

" Maaf kami terlambat, Baby. " Kai mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah dari jasnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. " Prof. Choi tidak mengijinkan kami keluar dari kelasnya sebelum menyelesaikan tugas yang dia berikan. "

Belum sempat Sehun mengatakan sesuatu, dua orang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka. " Tuan Kim. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Apa pria muda ini teman kencan kalian? "

Kai dan Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan penuh cinta. " Emm, dia bukan hanya sekedar teman kencan. Dia adalah namjachingu kami yang tersayang. " Ucap Jongin.

" Kalian bertiga terlihat sangat serasi. " Puji pelayan tersebut. " Apa kalian mau wine yang biasa? " Tanya si pelayan.

" Tentu, " Jawab Kai dan Jongin secara bersamaan.

Sehun menarik Kai untuk membisikkan sesuatu. " Apa restoran ini menyediakan Bubble tea? "

Kai tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. " Apa kalian menyediakan Bubble tea? " tanya Kai pada si pelayan. " Ku harap kalian bisa menyediakan Bubble tea untuknya. "

" Kau tidak ingin minum wine, Chagi? " tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng. " Aku tidak suka wine. "

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk lalu pergi untuk mengambilkan minuman mereka.

Sehun mengambil daftar menu, ia berusaha untuk membaca menu tapi itu sulit karena Kai dan Jongin tidak mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Sehun mendongak dan memandang kedua namjachingunya. " Apa? "

" Apa? " Kai dan Jongin balas bertanya.

" Kenapa kalian memandangiku? " Tanya Sehun.

" Memangnya tidak boleh kami memandangi namjachingu kami yang manis ini. " Ucap Kai.

" Aku hanya merasa risih, Kai - Ah. "

" Risih? Buat apa merasa risih, Baby. Bukankah kami sudah sering melihat tubuh telanjangmu, jadi kenapa kau harus merasa risih saat kami memandangi wajah manismu. " Ucap Kai. Jongin hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kembarannya dan tertawa saat melihat wajah Sehun yang merona.

Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi para pelayan datang dengan minuman mereka. " Apa kalian sudah siap untuk memesan makanan sekarang? "

Sehun meletakkan daftar menunya. " Aku mau salad Brennan tanpa keju. "

Si pelayan mencatatnya.

" Dan? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun memandang Jongin. " Dan apa, Jongiennie? "

" Kau mau makan apalagi? " Tanya Jongin.

" Salad saja. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai dan Jongin mengerutkan dahi saat mendengarnya. " Bisa kalian tunggu sebentar? " Ucap Jongin.

" Tentu, Tuan Kim. Silahkan. "

Kai dan Jongin menunggu sampai para pelayan pergi sebelum mencondongkan tubuh mereka ke depan. " Baby, kami tahu kau lapar. Kenapa kau hanya memesan sedikit makanan? " Ucap Kai.

" Tidak. Aku tidak lapar. " Elak Sehun.

" Ayolah, Chagi. Apa kau masih memikirkan masalah dengan pria di depan tadi? Jujurlah pada kami, Chagi. " Bujuk Jongin.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Jujur ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

" Kalau kau tidak mau. Ya, sudah lebih baik kita pulang saja. " Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Kai. " Kai - Ah, kumohon jangan pergi. Aku _ aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian merasa jijik melihatku, kalau aku memesan makanan yang banyak. Karena aku mempunyai kenangan buruk akan hal itu. "

Kai menghela napas lalu duduk kembali dan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun. " Baby, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kita berpacaran sudah berapa lama, emm? "

" Su - sudah dua tahun. " Jawab Sehun.

" Emm, selama dua tahun itu apa kami pernah membahas bagaimana cara makanmu? Apa kami pernah menyinggungnya? " Tanya Kai lagi.

" Tidak. Kalian tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang cara makanku. " Jawab Sehun.

" Lalu kenapa malam ini kau takut memesan makanan yang banyak? Kalaupun kau meminta kami untuk membeli restoran ini pun, permintaanmu pasti akan kami kabulkan tanpa protes. " Ucap Kai.

" Apa hal ini berkaitan dengan pria di depan tadi, Chagi? Siapa pria di depan tadi? Apa dia mantan pacarmu? Jujurlah pada kami. " Ucap Jongin menenangkan.

" Oke, baiklah aku akan berkata jujur. Pria di depan tadi bernama Donghae, dia adalah cinta pertama dan namjachingu pertamaku. Hubungan kami hanya sebentar, ternyata dia memacariku hanya karena dia kalah taruhan dari teman temannya. Dia... Dia mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku tidak pantas menjadi namjachingunya karena aku jelek dan dia jijik melihat napsu makanku. Aku sudah melupakannya tapi setelah melihat dia lagi, kenangan itu datang menghantamku lagi dan aku takut kalian mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. " Ucap Sehun sambil menutupi matanya menahan tangis.

" Menurut kami kau sangat manis, Baby dan sangat seksi. Hanya orang buta dan tidak waras yang bilang kau jelek. " Ucap Kai.

" Dan menurut kami napsu makanmu baik baik saja. " Jongin menambahkan.

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum pada kedua namjachingunya. " Kalian berkata jujur? "

" Oh, Baby. Tentu saja kami berkata jujur. Buat apa kami berbohong, emm. Apa kau mau kami buktikan disini? " Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya, berniat ingin mencium Sehun.

Sehun menahan dada Kai. " Iya, aku percaya dengan kalian. Kalian tidak perlu membuktikannya disini. "

Jongin tertawa saat melihat wajah Kai yang cemberut karena mendapat penolakan dari Sehun. " Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan lagi makanan kita. "

" Pelayan. " Panggil Jongin.

" Kalian sudah siap untuk memesan makanan? " Tanya si pelayan.

" Ya. "

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam dan hidangan penutup, mereka menuruni tangga dimana Sehun melihat Donghae dan pasangannya sedang duduk di dekat pintu dapur. Mereka berdua tampak tidak senang.

" Kalian jahat sekali. " Kata Sehun, tertawa waktu melihat Donghae.

" Hei, itu masih lebih baik kalau dibandingkan dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan padanya. " Kata Kai.

Henry mengucapkan selamat malam kepada mereka saat mereka pergi.

" Apa kau keberatan kalau kita jalan kaki? Tanya Sehun.

" Jalan kaki? Tidak masalah bagi kami. " Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun dan membawa Sehun berjalan.

Kai menundukkan kepala ke lekuk leher Sehun dan berbisik di telinga Sehun. " Baby, aku ingin berada di dalam tubuhmu lagi. " Kai mendongak, menatap ke arah Jongin. " Jongin hyung sepertinya juga ingin berada di dalam tubuhmu juga, Baby. Apa kau bersedia mempersilakan kami masuk? "

Sehun menunduk lalu tertawa membuat Kai dan Jongin bingung.

" Apanya yang lucu, Chagi? " Tanya Jongin.

" Tidak ada yang lucu, Jongiennie. Aku hanya bingung, biasanya kalian tidak pernah bertanya padaku. Biasanya kan kalian selalu memasukkan kejantanan kalian itu tanpa pemberitahuan. " Ucap Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun. " Malam ini spesial karena ini adalah malam ulang tahunmu. Kami ingin membuatmu merasa bahagia. "

" Kau bisa melakukan apapun terhadap kami malam ini. " Ucap Kai.

" Benarkah kalian akan menuruti semua permintaanku malam ini? " Tanya Sehun.

" Emm, apapun yang kau inginkan malam ini akan kami turuti. " Ucap Kai dan Jongin.

Sehun menarik tubuh Kai dan mempertemukan bibirnya ke bibir Kai dan mencium Kai dengan sangat bergairah. Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke tangan Jongin lalu menarik Jongin untuk mendekap tubuhnya. Lalu Jongin memberikan gigitan gigitan lembut di leher Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah sangat bergairah, menarik tangan kedua namjachingunya dan membawa mereka berlari agar mereka bisa lekas sampai ke rumahnya. Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, tiba tiba Kai mengangkat Sehun dan menggendongnya. Dengan tergesa gesa Jongin membuka pintu rumah saat pintu rumah terbuka Kai langsung berlari masuk sambil menggendong Sehun diikuti Jongin. Saat memasuki kamar, Kai membaringkan Sehun dengan hati hati di atas tempat tidur.

Sehun melepaskan jas dari tubuh Kai dan Jongin, lalu melemparkan jas mereka ke lantai. Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Kai dengan perlahan untuk menyingkapkan, sejengkal demi sejengkal, dada Kai yang ramping dan kuat. Setelah selesai membuka kemeja Kai, Sehun berpaling ke arah Jongin untuk membuka kemeja Jongin.

Sehun mengelus kulit kecokelatan Kai, menggerakkan jemarinya di dada bidang Kai. Sedangkan bibirnya mencium bibir Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin menggigiti bibir bawah Sehun. Kai dan Jongin menggesekkan tubuh mereka ke tubuh Sehun dengan cara yang menggoda.

" Chagi, _suck my fingers_. " Jongin memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Tanpa diminta dua kali Sehun langsung menghisap jemari Jongin, ia membasahi jemari Jongin dengan salivanya. Bibir Jongin menciumi rahang Sehun lalu turun ke lehernya, hingga tiba di puting Sehun yang menegang. Sedangkan Kai mulai membuka lebar paha Sehun lalu mulai mengecupi paha dalam Sehun.

" Eeuunngghhh... " Lenguh Sehun, ia menggeliat, memohon agar Kai memperhatikan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang dan keras.

" Oh! " Desah Sehun. Jilatan Kai di kejantanannya terasa luar biasa. Sehun menjambaki rambut Kai saat Kai mulai mengulum kejantanannya. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, mencoba mencari kenikmatan di dalam mulut Kai yang panas.

Jongin melepaskan jemarinya dari mulut Sehun dan mulai mengarahkan jemarinya ke _Hole_ Sehun yang berdenyut denyut. Tanpa aba aba Jongin langsung memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam _Hole_ Sehun membuat Sehun terkesiap.

" Aaaahhh... Aaahhh... Jonginniehh.. Kaiahh... Aaahhhh... " Tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak. Tiba tiba Kai dan Jongin bangun, Sehun merasakan angin dingin menerpa kulitnya.

" Eungghh... " Lenguh protes Sehun. Kai dan Jongin memandang Sehun yang terbaring di atas ranjang, telanjang bulat dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Tangan Sehun meremas remas dadanya sendiri.

" Kaiahh... Jonginniehh... Cepatlah... " Sehun membasahi bibir dan salah satu tangannya bergerak turun menuju _Hole_nya. " Kulitku terasa panas dan aku merasa basah. Cepat lepaskan celana kalian. " Sehun menarik keluar jarinya dari Holenya yang berkedut dan mulai memainkan kejantanannya.

" Uh, huh. " Kai dan Jongin kesulitan melepaskan kancing celana mereka. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya kancing celana mereka terlepas dan mereka langsung memerolotkan celana mereka.

" Yes! " Seru Sehun saat melihat kedua namjachingunya sudah telanjang. Sehun bangun dan langsung mendorong Jongin hingga punggung Jongin terantuk kepala ranjang. Lantas ia mengapit kedua paha Jongin, menggenggam kejantanannya dan mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. " Oh, Yes! " Seru Sehun saat merasakan kejantanan Jongin memasuki _Hole_nya.

Setelah kejantanan Jongin masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam _Hole_nya. Sehun berbalik dan menarik tangan Kai, setelah Kai dekat Sehun langsung menggenggam kejantanan Kai dan mulai mengarahkan kejantanan Kai ke _Hole_nya.

" Euunngghhhh... Aaaahhhh... " Desah Sehun. Sehun menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jongin selama beberapa waktu saat kejantanan Kai dan Jongin sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam _Hole_nya. Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun sedangkan Kai mengecupi punggung Sehun. Mereka menunggu; mereka membiarkan Sehun memegang kendali.

' Oh. " Tubuh Sehun bergerak naik turun. " Oh. "

" Ada apa, Chagi? " Jongin memainkan puting Sehun dengan ibu jarinya dan Sehun menahan napas sambil melengkungkan punggungnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kai yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Aahh... Aku tidak sanggup... " Jongin dan Kai mendengar nada frustasi pada suara Sehun. " Aku benar benar bergairah tapi aku tidak sanggup menghentikan rasa sakit ini dan aku... aku tidak pernah memegang kendali. " Sehun kembali menggerak gerakkan pinggulnya. " Bantu aku... Kaiahh... Jonginniehh... "

Kai mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun. " Lakukan gerakan seperti ini, Baby. " Kai mengangkan pinggang Sehun dan menurunkannya kembali. Naik, turun, naik, turun.

" Aaaaahhhhh... "

" Nah, sekarang lakukan dengan iramamu sendiri, Baby. " Ucap Kai.

" Aaaahhhh... " Sehun bergerak naik turun. Kepalanya ia miringkan dan mulai mengecupi leher Kai. Sehun benar benar terlihat sangat cantik, manis, seksi dan _Hole_nya begitu sempit dan terasa sangat nikmat saat bergerak naik turun. Kai dan Jongin hampir mencapai orgasme.

" Oohhh... Aaaahhh... Aku tidak sanggup... " Desah Sehun.

" Sshh... Biarkan kami yang melakukannya, Chagi. " Kai dan Jongin meremas pinggang Sehun yang bergerak naik turun, makin lama makin liar agar berhenti bergerak. Lalu Jongin menyelipkan satu tangannya untuk menggenggam kejantanan Sehun.

" Aaahhhhh! " Sehun menatap Jongin, tersengal sengal dan tampak kelelahan. " Oohhh... "

Jongin tersenyum, dengan perlahan ia menaik turunkan tangannya di kejantanan Sehun yang tegang dan keras. Sedangkan Kai mengencangkan remasan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan bibirnya mengecupi leher Sehun yang terekspos di depannya.

Sehun lebih tersengal sengal lagi dan tubuhnya menggeliat tidak karuan. Kai dan Jongin menggerakkan pinggul mereka secara bergantian, menghunjam tepat dan keras di prostat Sehun. Dengan remasan Jongin di kejantanannya, Sehun mengetatkan Holenya membuat Kai dan Jongin merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat mereka menyemburkan sperma mereka memenuhi _Hole_ Sehun.

" Aaaaahhhhh... " Sehun ambruk di pangkuan mereka, bermandikan keringat dan lemas. Dan spermanya mengotori tangan dan perut Jongin.

" Kau merasa puas, Baby? " Kai mengelus elus punggung Sehun.

" Mmm... " Sehun mencium kedua namjachingunya secara bergantian. " Sangat puas. "

Mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Ketika Kai ingin mengeluarkan kejantanannya, tiba tiba Sehun meremas lengan Kai, tanpa kata tidak memperbolehkan Kai mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

" Lagi. Ohh... Aku masih ingin melakukannya lagi. " Pinta Sehun sambil mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

" Kalau kami menolak permintaanmu yang menyenangkan ini berarti kami bukan namjachingu yang baik. " Jongin mencodongkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Sehun dengan perlahan.

" Tapi, Baby, kali ini kita akan melakukannya secara perlahan lahan. " Ucap Kai sambil memutar tubuh Sehun ke arahnya tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Kali ini posisi Sehun membelakangi Jongin dan menghadap Kai.

" Aaaaaahhhhhh... Jonginniehh.. Kaiaahh... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan Kai dan Jongin secara bersamaan menghunjam _Hole_nya langsung mengenai prostatnya.

" Kupikir... Aaahhh... Kita akan melakukannya... Aaahhh... Pelan pelan? " Ucap Sehun dengan susah payah.

Kai dan Jongin menyeringai. " Atau lain waktu saja kita melakukannya secara pelan pelan. Saat ini kau pasti sudah benar benar bergairahkan? "

" Oh ya... Aaahhhhh... "

Kai dan Jongin pun melakukan yang mereka inginkan dan Sehun merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa.

" Kau beruntung, Chagi, kami akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan besok. " Ucap Jongin.

" Aaahhhh... Itu yang... Aaaahhh... Kuinginkan... " Sehun menarik kepala Kai agar ia bisa mencium namjachingunya itu. Lidah mereka saling bertarung dan tentu saja lidah Kai yang menang. Lidah Kai menjelajah di mulut Sehun dan lelehan saliva mulai turun dari sudut bibir Sehun.

" Emm, Chagi, apa aku tidak diajak berciuman? " Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai dan Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin, mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan tanpa kata mengajak Jongin untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Jongin langsung mencium Sehun dengan keras, lidah mereka bertiga terkait dan saling menjilat.

Sehun benar benar kewalahan menghadapi kedua namjachingunya. Gerakan hunjaman mereka makin brutal di _Hole_ Sehun. Hunjaman mereka sudah tidak memiliki irama lagi, mereka dengan keras dan cepat menghunjam prostat Sehun. Saat Jongin memundurkan kejantanannya, Kai menghunjamkan kejantanannya ke _Hole_ Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya saat Kai memundurkan kejantanannya, Jongin langsung menghunjamkan kejantanannya. Tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak naik turun. Lelehan saliva semakin banyak mengaliri dagu dan leher Sehun karena ciuman mereka yang sangat liar.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH... " Mereka orgasme secara bersamaan. Sehun merasa tubuhnya leleh saat sperma Kai dan Jongin tersembur di dalam _Hole_nya.

Tubuh mereka saling menempel beberapa saat hingga detak jantung mereka melambat. Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mereka melepaskan kejantanan mereka dari _Hole_ Sehun. Saat Kai dan Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka di tubuh Sehun, Sehun merasakan angin dingin menerpa kulitnya. Jongin memungut selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun. Sehun mendesah dan menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang pada kedua namjachingunya.

" Kurasa kita butuh waktu lama untuk melakukannya secara perlahan lahan, " Ujar Jongin sambil menyibakkan poni Sehun yang menutupi mata. Sehun tersenyum menatap Jongin. " Mungkin bertahun tahun. "

" Mmm.. " Gumam Sehun. Bertahun tahun dengan kedua namjachingunya terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

" Tapi kita tidak punya waktu bertahun tahun untuk menghadapi orang tuamu dan orang tua kami. " Ucap Kai.

" Hah? Maksud kalian? " Sehun bangun secara tiba tiba dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kai.

" Ehhmm... Chagi, Baby. " Kai dan Jongin bangun secara bersamaan.

" Seharusnya kami mengatakannya saat di restoran tadi tapi kami tidak ingin mengganggumu karena sepertinya kau sangat menikmati makan malam kita. " Ucap Jongin.

" Apa maksud kalian? " Tanya Sehun.

Jongin berdiri lalu mengambil celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantong celananya. Melihat kotak itu Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan ia tambah bingung lagi saat melihat Kai dan Jongin berlutut di samping ranjang dengan tubuh telanjang.

" Will you marry us, Chagi, Baby? " Ucap Kai dan Jongin secara bersamaan.

" Aku... Aku... " Sehun terkejut dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

" Say yes, Baby. " Pinta Kai.

Sehun menatap tajam kedua namjachingunya. " Kalau aku mengatakan tidak. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? "

" Well, tentu saja kami akan memaksamu untuk menerima lamaran kami. " Ucap Jongin dengan tegas.

Sehun tersenyum kepada kedua namjachingunya. " Kalau begitu kalian tidak perlu memaksaku karena aku akan mengatakan iya, aku mau menikahi kalian. "

Kai dan Jongin langsung bangun dan memeluk Sehun. Mereka sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban Sehun yang mau menerima lamaran mereka, walaupun mereka mengucapkan lamaran dengan sangat tidak romantis, bahkan mereka sedang bertelanjang.

Kai dan Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mereka secara bersamaan mengeluarkan cincin dan menyematkannya di jari manis Sehun.

" Terima kasih Kai- ah, Jonginnie. Kalian sudah memberikan hadian yang paling kuinginkan di hari ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh dua ini. Hadiah kalian ini adalah hadiah yang paling kusukai diantara semua hadiah yang sudah pernah kudapatkan." Sehun memeluk kedua namjachingunya.

" Kami juga berterima kasih padamu, Baby. Karena kau juga sudah mau menerima kami sebagai kekasihmu. " Ucap Kai yang disetujui oleh Jongin.

" Aku mencintai kalian, Kai- ah, Jonginnie. " Ucap Sehun.

" Kami juga mencintaimu, Baby, Chagi. " Ucap Kai dan Jongin.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang kedua namjachingunya yang telanjang. Ia masih sulit percaya bahwa kedua namjachingunya ini melamarnya. Pandangan Sehun turun ke bawah lalu ia menatap tajam kejantanan kedua namjachingunya itu.

" Emm... Kai- ah... Jonginnie... Itu... Eemm... " Ucap Sehun terbata bata.

" Kenapa Baby? " Tanya Kai bingung.

" Itu... Aku ingin... Emm... Aku ingin lagi... " Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kai dan Jongin saling menatap lalu mereka tertawa secara bersamaan. " Aigoo, Namjachingu kami yang manis ingin dimasuki lagi, eoh. "

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kai dan Jongin langsung menerjang Sehun. Dan pada akhirnya suara yang terdengar di kamar itu hanyalah suara desahan nikmat mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Bwahahahahaha astaaggggaaa END dengan tidak elitnya.

Yeayyy finally aku post juga FF ini.

Otte? Otte? Ancur bin ancur kan. Maaf beribu maaf karena bikin FF yg ancur dan gagal kayak gini.

Hehehe tapi boleh minta commentnya kan?

Happy Birthday My Baby Hun.

#BIRTHDAYBABYHUN


	2. Sequel Which one of us is better?

SEQUEL DAILY SEX LIFE SEHUN

.

.

.

WHICH ONE OF US IS BETTER?

.

.

.

CAST KIM JONGIN

KIM KAI

OH SEHUN

.

RATED M

**FF INI TANPA PLOT YEEEE, JUST NC OKEEEE.**

**GAK SUKA AMA PAIRINGNYA, SILAHKAN MENJAUH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

" Sehun? Ayo pilih diantara kami siapa yang paling hebat? " Ucap Jongin. " Aku atau Kai? "

Disinilah Sehun, terbaring di tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Sehun memandang kedua namjachingunya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia memandang bergantian ke wajah Kai dan Jongin, mencari cari tanda kalau kalau mereka hanya menggodanya lagi.

Tapi yang Sehun dapati hanya wajah serius kedua namjachingunya.

" Ayo, Kim Sehun. Cepat beritahu kami, siapa yang lebih hebat? Aku atau Kai? "

Sehun menghela napas lelah. " Aku belum menikah dengan kalian jadi jangan ubah ubah marga keluargaku. Dan untuk siapa diantara kalian yang lebih hebat? Aku sudah berkali kali bilang pada kalian, mustahil aku bisa membedakan diantara kalian siapa yang paling hebat. Kalian berdua sama sama hebat, oke. "

Kai mendelik. " Oh, aku dan Jongin tidak sama, oke. Aku tidak seperti Jongin yang keras kepala dan sangat berisik. "

" Pendapatmu tentangku sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. " Bantah Jongin. " Kau itu hanya makhluk yang hanya memikirkan kekuatan fisik saja, tapi tidak pernah menggunakan otak. Kau pikir Sehun akan merasa nikmat kalau kau hanya menggerakkan pinggul dengan kuat saja? Tanpa ada tehnik? "

" Apa? " Teriak Jongin. " Akulah orang yang membuat Sehun klimaks dengan kuat, bukan kau, Kim Kai. "

" Hehh, bicaramu penuh dengan omong kosong, Kim Jongin. " Decih Kai.

Sehun bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kai dan Jongin selalu meributkan siapa yang lebih hebat di antara mereka. Ia tidak tahu itu hanya insting seorang pria atau itu memang insting alami mereka.

Melihat kedua namjachingunya tetap bertengkar tanpa memperhatikannya, akhirnya Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

" Lebih baik aku mandi. " Lirihnya.

Tapi baru satu kaki turun dari tempat tidur, tangan Sehun sudah ditarik kembali oleh Jongin.

" Kyaaa! " Seru Sehun. Tubuhnya kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

Kai mengangkat kaki kiri Sehun dan Jongin mengangkat kaki kanan Sehun. Mereka melebarkan kaki Sehun dan memperlihatkan hole Sehun yang masih merah dan basah karena kegiatan mereka tadi.

" Kai... Jongin... Apa yang kalian lakukan? " Sehun mencoba merapatkan kedua kakinya tapi tidak bisa karena ia tidak cukup kuat melawan kekuatan kedua namjachingunya.

" Eeuunggghhh... " Desah Sehun tiba tiba.

Kai melebarkan pipi pantat Sehun, membuat sperma yang masih ada didalam holenya merembes keluar. " Lihat, spermaku lebih banyak daripada dirimu. "

Tangan Jongin juga melebarkan pantat Sehun. " What the hell are you saying? Ini tentu saja spermaku. Lihat sperma ini kental dan lengket. "

" Sttopp.. Kaiaahh... Jjongghh.. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Please, kumohon hentikan. " Pinta Sehun. Ia menggigit selimut untuk menahan desahannya, tubuhnya masih sangat sensitif. Mereka baru saja bercinta jadi tubuhnya masih sangat sangat sensitif.

" Hehh, spermamu tidak mungkin kental, Jongin. Aku dengan mudah mengeluarkannya dari hole Sehun. Lihat. " Kai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam hole Sehun, dan mengeruk keluar sperma yang masih ada didalam hole Sehun.

" Aahhhh... " Desah Sehun.

Jongin juga memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam hole Sehun. " Hei, kenapa kau bertindak seperti itu? Itu tentu saja sperma milikku. "

Kai dan Jongin terus mengeluar masukkan jemari mereka dan terus mempermasalahkan sperma siapa yang paling banyak.

" Lihat, Jongin, ini spermaku. Lihat warnanya saja berbeda. " Kai terus melebarkan hole Sehun, dan sperma mengalir keluar.

" Aku bilang, hampir semua sperma ini milikku, Kai. Karena aku mengeluarkan banyak di dalam Sehun. " Jongin memasukkan semakin dalam jemarinya agar sperma semakin mengalir banyak. " spermaku menempel dengan nyaman didalam Sehun. Hunnie, kau tidak memerlukan sperma Kai di hole mu, kan? " Jongin menggaruk dinding hole Sehun.

" Hei, kenapa kau mengorek spermaku keluar, Jongin? " Kai memasukkan kembali sperma yang mengalir keluar.

Jongin mendecih. " Karena spermamu adalah sebuah halangan dan membuat Sehun tidak nyaman, jadi aku mengeluarkannya. Hanya spermaku saja yang harus berada didalam Sehun. "

" Eemmmhhh... Eemmhhh... " Sehun terus menggigit selimut menahan desahannya. Apa kedua namjachingunya itu tidak sadar, hahh. Mengeluarmasukkan jemari mereka seperti itu membuatnya merasa nikmat.

" Stop fucking around, Jongin. Kau pikir kejantananmu yang kecil itu bisa membuat Sehun merasa terpuaskan, huh? Sama sekali tidak, hanya kejantananku yang bisa membuat Sehun puas. " Ucap Kai, terus mengeluarmasukkan jarinya kali ini lebih cepat.

" Kecil? Kejantananku KECIL? " Teriak Jongin. " Kim Fucking Kai, apa kau tidak melihat, huh? Coba lihat kejantananku. Dari segi mana jadi kau mengatakan kejantananku kecil? Sehun selalu mendesah lebih keras saat kejantananku yang masuk didalamnya. "

Kai menundukkan pandangannya lalu mendecih. " Yeah, kejantananmu memang besar tapi MILIKKU LEBIH BESAR. "

Brukkk

Kai dan Jongin terjatuh bersamaan dari atas tempat tidur.

" Aww, kenapa kau menendang kami, Hunnie? " Ucap Kai sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang terantuk lantai.

Dada Sehun naik turun dengan cepat. " Cukup! Kalian itu kembar. Apa kalian lupa, huh? " Sehun memelototkan matanya tapi kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya. " Kalian... Kalian jangan bermain main dengan holeku. " Ucapnya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Deg

" Eeemmm... " Kai langsung menerjang Sehun dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

Jongin lebih santai, sementara Kai memporak porandakan mulut Sehun, Jongin dengan santai menjilat leher Sehun, sambil menghisap meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leher Sehun.

Kai menurunkan tangannya, meluncur menuruni perut datar Sehun. Jongin mengikuti Kai, ia juga meluncurkan tangannya, mengelus paha dalam Sehun.

" Aaahhhhh... " Desah Sehun tiba tiba.

Kai tanpa peringatan memasukkan kejantanannya di hole Sehun. " Ayolah, Hunnie, beritahu kami, siapa yang lebih hebat diantara kami? "

" Eeunngghhhh... Aahhh... Kenapa kau memasukkannya lagi.. Aahhh... "

Jongin keluar dan Kai memasukkan kejantanannya. " Itu karena kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kami, Hunnie. Ohhh.. Holemu benar benar hangat dan licin. "

" Kami akan bergiliran memasukkan ujung kejantanan kami saja. Jadi, cepat beritahu kami siapa yang lebih hebat, Hunnie. "

Kai mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Jongin memasukkan. " It' s my turn, now. "

" Eeuunghhh... Aahhhh... Kaiahhh.. Jjonghh.. "

Kai menarik tubuh Sehun agar terduduk, lalu mencium ganas bibir Sehun. Jongin menghisap jari jemari Sehun sambil terus bergantian memasukkan kejantanan mereka di hole Sehun.

" mmnnnhh... Mmnnnhhh... "

" Ayo, Chagi, katakan siapa yang lebih hebat diantara kami.. Jangan hanya kau rasakan tapi jawab pertanyaan kami. " Ucap Jongin sambil mengecup kulit leher Sehun.

" Emm, Jongin, bagaimana kalau kita memasukkan kejantanan kita dengan perlahan dan membawa kejantanan kita keluar setelah sepuluh detik didalam hole Hunnie baby? "

Sehun mengetatkan dinding hole nya saat mendengar ucapan Kai. Kedua namjachingunya itu mengeluar masukkan kejantanan mereka secara bergantian, perlahan dan menyiksa, membuatnya menggerakkan pinggul agar kejantanan kedua namjachingunya itu masuk lebih dalam.

" Chagi, dengan perlahan seperti ini kau pasti bisa mengetahuinya, bukan. " Kai dan Jongin terus menerus menyiksa hole Sehun.

" Aahhhh... Masukkan... Ahhh.. Cepat masukkan kejantanan kalian. Eeuunghhh lebih masukkan kejantanan kalian.. Aahhh... " Pinta Sehun.

" Itu bukan jawaban yang kami inginkan, baby. Tapi kami akan menuruti permintaanmu Princess. Bersiaplah. "

Kai memasukkan kejantanannya lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun, menghadapkan hole Sehun yang sudah diisi kejantanannya ke arah Jongin. Jongin mengocok kejantanannya sebelum memasukkan ke dalam hole Sehun. Jongin dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya, tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun. Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, mereka terdiam membiarkan Sehun membiasakan diri.

" Ooohhhh... Ber.. Bergeraklahh.. " Pinta Sehun dengan susah payah.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Kai mengeluarkan sedikit kejantanannya dan Jongin memasukkan kejantananya, mereka bergantian dengan berirama. Tangan Sehun mencengkeram bahu Jongin, kepalanya menengadah kebelakang, bersandar dibahu Kai, tubuhnya tersentak sentak naik turun karena gerakan kedua namjachingunya yang semakin cepat dan keras menghentak holenya.

Tubuh Sehun terjepit diantara tubuh kedua namjachingunya. Jongin dan Kai terus mengeluarmasukkan kejantanan mereka. Bibir Kai mengecup sesekali menghisap leher Sehun, tangannya menggerakkan pinggul Sehun agar mengikuti irama hunjaman mereka. Dan Bibir Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dengan ganas, lidahnya memporak porandakan mulut Sehun, membuat saliva mengalir disela sela bibir mereka.

" Nyahhh.. Jjonghhh.. Kaiaahh.. Eeugghh.. " Erang Sehun. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa apa lagi selain kenikmatan di holenya.

Dicintai oleh mereka berdua, membuat hari hari Sehun yang dulunya tenang sekarang berubah. " I love you. I love you both. Jadi, penuhi hole ku dengan kejantanan kalian berdua. "

Sehun semakin mengencangkan pelukannya dileher Jongin, saat merasakan Kai dan Jongin semakin cepat menghunjam prostatnya.

" Eemm.. Hole mu benar benar ketat, baby. " Kai dan Jongin semakin cepat menghunjam. Gerakan mereka menjadi brutal. Secara bersamaan mengeluarmasukkan kejantanan mereka, membuat Sehun semakin mengetatkan dinding holenya.

" Oohhh... Nyaahhh... " Pikiran Sehun terasa kosong saat ia merasakan akan mencapai klimaks. " " Unnghh.. Aku.. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kai, Jongin keluarkan... Aaahhhh keluarkan sperma kalian di holeku... Penuhi holeku dengan sperma kalian... Nnnyyyaaahhhhh... " Teriaknya saat mencapai klimaks.

" Seeehhhuuunnnnn... " Teriak Kai dan Jongin bersamaan. Mereka menyemburkan sperma di hole Sehun.

" Ohhh... Chagi.. Kau luar biasa. " Ucap Jongin. Sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, membawa tubuh Sehun dan Jongin mengikutinya. Seluruh tubuh Sehun bergetar, dentuman jantungnya berdebar debar. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping agar tidak menindih tubuh Sehun dan Kai, dengan perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Setelah ia bisa menetralkan deru napasnya, Sehun memandang wajah kedua namjachingunya, dan tersenyum dengan lembut. " Bagiku kalian berdua sama sama hebat, sama sama tampan, dan pintar. Kalian berdua sangat sangat pantas untukku. "

Kai mengecup pipi Sehun dengan lembut. " Baby, kau juga sangat sangat sangat pantas untuk kami berdua. "

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan saudara kembarnya, dan mengecup dahi Sehun.

" We love you, Hunnie. " Ucap Kai dan Jongin bersamaan.

" I love you too, Kai, Jongin. Always. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hiiiiiii, sequel yang gagal nich..

Walopun gagal, ada yang berbaik hati kasih review?

Maaf kalau ada typo soalnya ini kgk di edit langsung post.


End file.
